memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Virtuoso (episode)
Song What is the song that the Doctor sings at the end of this ep? I don't have it on DVD, and I'm going nuts trying to find it. :I am not sure, however I can tell you that this is a question best asked at our reference desk, as a talk page is to be used only for discussion on the content and quality of the article they belong to. -- From Andoria with Love 04:03, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::The song is called I've Been Working on the Railroad. Just follow the link, I've just created the page and I've also added recordings of the song. Though not to the bit he sings at the end of the episode but maybe I'll add it later. He sings the same bit in the beginning of the ep. I'm not sure if it's worth adding a recording of what's basically the same thing. If you mean the opera he sings a little earlier, that's called Rondine al nido. I've also added the recording of that song if you want to hear it again. -- Marjolijn 20.09; 12 September 2007 (CET) Nitpickery I removed the following nit. -- From Andoria with Love 05:04, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :The Doctor comments that he cannot leave Voyager, as it is the "only life" he has ever known. However, in the episode immediately preceding this - The Doctor experiences nearly three years of another life on the Blink Of An Eye planet. Having spent only six years on Voyager, 30% of his life was there for not on the ship. :Why remove it? The wording might be a bit off, it's a good point. Caswin 22:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) A good point though it may be, Memory Alpha is not a nitpicker's guide. If you can find a way to reword it where it's not so nitpicky, we'll see if it can be re-added. :) -- From Andoria with Love 11:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) A goof? When the doctor is trying to adjust his program to be able to sing better, after he tests it out he seems to "hurt" himself. When he tries to sing it, as he goes higher he suddenly stops and touches his neck as though he hurt himself. This scene is immideatlye before B'lanna enters to talk to him. How could he hurt himself if he is a hologram? I think it's just a goof. :Or just a function of his behavioral subroutines. -- OuroborosCobra talk 21:59, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Why would that small bit be a behavioral subroutine? While it might be true, it would be almost utterly useless. He doesn't feel pain or act as if he's been hurt or anything throughout most of the series. :To make him seem more Human in behavior. What would you rather have as a doctor, an inhuman creation that is nothing like you, or something that seems somewhat human? -- OuroborosCobra talk 18:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Name for Qomar hologram? I want to add a recording of the piece of "music" that the Qomar hologram sings in this episode and create an article about that hologram. But the hologram has no name, or at least I don't know if it does. Does anyone know what it's called? Or should I name it myself? I'm a little hesitant to do that, to be honest. -- Marjolijn 20:16, 12 September 2007 (CET) :Logically, it might go on an unnamed holograms article, one of which doesn't exist, but does have at least a couple of candidates for existence, including the Minosian peddler. See its talk page for a discussion of possible members for that page... -- Sulfur 18:36, 12 September 2007 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. But I have no idea how to create such a thing. I would require an entire new category and I'd have to add that Minosian, probably those holograms from Iden's rebellion too, and probably even a few more that I don't even know about. I'd also have have to pull a few misplaced holograms from the unnamed holodeck characters page too. Anyone know how I should get started on this? Feel free to use my own talk page for this. -- Marjolijn 13.02, 12 September 2007 (CET) :It wouldn't require another category. We can get started with the peddler, and then simply add new unnamed holograms to the page that will be created there. -- Sulfur 11:24, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :As a followup, I've now merged the Peddler into the Unnamed holograms page. That's where all unnamed holograms should be put, rather than being each put into their own articles. Just like other "unnamed" list pages. -- Sulfur 17:28, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Editing and Linking Issues After the latest edit, I've been wondering which is the correct way to link to an article whose name is slightly different than the link text. For example, would Qomarian be correct, as opposed to Qomarian? I believe the second one is easier to read. However, it was recently changed to the first. Which one is more proper? There are several examples of this. Also, is the "The" in "The Doctor" always capitalized? - TerranRich 17:05, 18 September 2007 (UTC) What the hell? So Qomar ian (without the space) automatically convert to a full link? I did not know that. Are these little quirks documented somewhere? It would be nice to know these features. - TerranRich 17:11, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :The MetaWiki software features are fully documented at the WikiMedia Meta-Wiki. For documentation on the linking function syntax, see MetaWikiPedia:Help:Link#Syntax. -- Renegade54 17:49, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Augostino Castellnano Is that spelled right? I've never seen the name before, but I would have guessed Castellano. -- 03:15, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I guess that the correct spelling should be . Plcl 21:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Speculation * Seven and Janeway's conversation about fanatical fans could be a reference to the renowned fanaticism of ''Trek fans.'' - Removed — Morder (talk) 18:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Umm... How could this not be a reference to "Trek fans"? ::It might be, but we need citeable evidence of such a claim for it to be included in the article, such as a statement from the writers or producers of the episode saying so. 31dot (talk) 00:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC)